Shiana Hurrs Dark Memories
by Jared9029
Summary: This is a story based off of Drewman784's story, The hellish World We Live In. This is just a long version of her backstory on how she came to be found by Chad and Christina.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: At Least I Made It

 **P.O.V. Shiana Hurrs**

'I hate waking up nowadays… always so sad, depressing, almost like you want to give up… But I don't. I need to keep Ariana safe. That is my one goal, but I do sometimes feel like I need to run away.' I slap myself and begin to think more positive. 'It's not like Ariana is going to get hurt, not when she is with me…' "So… any plans once we get to the diner?"

"No, Shiana… You got to stop asking, we've been walking for two days…", Jason said aloud for everyone in the group to hear. "Don't talk to my sister like that, she has kept you safer than you can keep the group safe." Ariana decided to blurt out, making his cheeks go red, probably for embarrassment. "You little brat, I should feed you to the walkers for talking like that!" I knew he was joking, but just hearing that makes my stomach hurt.

"I think the only one here who needs their lessons taught, would be you, Jason." I looked behind me to see the new guy talking. I never asked him his name, only because he never asked my name, so I call him, J Jr. Only because they're so alike. "I miss cheerleading…", I said only to change the subject. "Sounds like a personal problem, Shiana." J Jr. said. "Well… I guess, but I'm going to complain about it, making it your problem too." I heard my sister giggle at the remark. Eventually after waiting and walking, we made it to the old diner. My sister hugged me, she understood this place brought back painful memories. It was where our mother would take us every month, until she died… She didn't die from the virus, she died from a robber before the virus was even a threat… I could feel tears run down my face. My sister knew I was crying, we were special like that. I walked in the classic doors. A completely empty building, no walkers, thugs, or even animals. "I'm glad we made it." Jason said as I sat in the torn and dusty booth my mother and I sat at, my sister sitting next to me. "You grew a lot, sis." I laughed softly at her remark and took a deep breath.

Then it all hit me, like a headache. My dad fighting with me, only because I mentioned our mother… her name was Sarah. I held my head from the pain of it all. "Shiana?!" is all I hear before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Pain of the Past

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you I'll be uploading this story every other day, if I'm lucky.**

 **P.O.V.: Shiana**

I woke up in my home, my bed just as it looked every morning. I got up and went downstairs, said good morning to my sister, hoping my dad was drunk in bed… only because when he was passed out I had a good day. I snuck some toast in backpack. The school day went by with nothing going wrong, which always happened when my dad didn't get up. Well, something was wrong… it was silent… I couldn't hear anyone or anything… where was I? I went home and remembered what day it was… I turned around to the kitchen.

"Where the hell have you been?" I know he was drunk. He stumbled and breathed heavily. "I was out with my friends-" I didn't want to say anymore… I knew what will happen, I've had this dream before… I ignored the conversation, I saw him lunge at me.

I woke up, covered by a jacket, food and a small bottle of water next to me. J Jr. sleeping in the booth next to me. 'This must be his jacket… I guess he cares a little… which is a step forward…' I thought to myself as I saw the moon still up. I got up and looked around the diner, my sister in the booth behind me, Jason on the big circular booth. The rest I couldn't find, probably going to get food.

I woke up a few hours later in the booth I woke up in last night. "Rise and shine, girl… We have a long day ahead of us." J Jr. helped me up and gave me a backpack, my knife and one of his pistols. "Sorry, I don't know a whole lot about guns… so I don't use them…" I said, giving him his gun back. He took it and we moved out, just me and him… I guess, today would be a good day to ask him his name, but only if he asks me.

I shivered, forgetting my jacket and that this was the first winter with the outbreak… I doubt anyone stuck outside will survive.

I hear moaning and see at least six walkers behind us. J Jr. backs up, pulling out his gun, as he backed up he bumped into me and we both fell. I hear the ripping of flesh as one bites his leg. I run push him off me and stab the walker in the head. It fell, J Jr. getting up, but barely. I help him up as we both run to the building closest to us, which happened to be a store.


	3. UPDATE!

**Now see, I tried uploading this twice, so sorry for the late update. Something was stopping me from doing so… I won't be able to update for a while, sorry, but as soon as I get it to work, I'll put it out as soon as possible. Once again, sorry for not updating.**

 **From,**

 **Jared9029**


	4. Chapter 3: Saying Goodbye

**Well, if this doesn't upload on the first time, then I'll give you all two more chapters today. Not that I have a problem with that, it's just how many I owe you. Actually I think I'll give you two more anyway, it is fair. ^.^ I think is going to be one of my longer chapters too, which everyone will enjoy. The topic… not so much…**

 **P.O.V.: Shiana**

 **We ran as fast as we could to the small store. It wasn't long before J Jr. fell over and I tried to pick him up. "Get up… C'mon!" I yelled at him. I knew he took orders before, maybe that would work. I heard his voice, it was… hopeless. "Listen girl… I want you to run back home, then I'll try to get up and back home." I talked back, it was my teenage trait after all. "No! Get up now, before I kick you up…" All he did was laugh and try to get up. Tears ran down my face, which was weird, I don't even know him, his name, or if he had a family… I guess that's why I was sad… I wanted to know more of him… and I wanted to know more… I guess I should start with the first. "What's your name sir", I asked, sitting down next to him, hearing walkers move in closer. "My name is Shiana, if you didn't already know…"**

" **I knew your name. Your sister never stopped talking about you… she optimistic?" He laughed again as if I was crazy. "But my name is Christopher… Now go… I already feel weaker…" I ask another question, "What kind of family did you have?" Again, he looks at me,and lays down. "Well… It was different from yours." I look confused at him. "I mean… For one, I wasn't a teen. I had a kid, who was the world to me… Until Jenny took him… I wanted to impress him so much, I joined what he thought was cool…" "What was that?" "The military." He looked at me and pushed me. "Now go… I'm a little tired, let me rest. I'll talk to you later." I got up and walked away. "Yeah. Sure…"**


	5. Chapter 4: Almost There

**All right, chapter 4, cool… But I can't help but seem to forget something… What was it?..**

 **P.O.V.: Shiana**

I looked back at Chris as he was laying there… "I'll talk to you later, right?" I see him nod and I begin to run back to the diner, making it back before dark. Absolute silence. "Hello? It's me Shiana… I'm home?" No one came out. 'Did they all leave without us, no… they couldn't have. My sister wouldn't.' I begin to look around, not a single one… Until I hear a slight groan by the old register. I walk slowly to it, seeing the body on the ground.

I recognize the sleeping body as James and I gently kick him. "Get up! Where are the others?" "Huh? Oh… They went out hunting." "You let my sister go?" "No… She's in the bathroom." "Good. Now get up before I put you to sleep for good." He gets up and laughs. "Now this Shiana is the one I like." I playfully push him. "Yeah? In your dreams." He sarcastically remarks back, "Always in mine." I quickly push him down. "Don't say that, it's creepy…" He laughs again, "Sorry…" I hear my sister leave the bathroom and walk to me. "There's still no wter." I crouch down to her level. "Great… now to hide the body then…" I joke with her.

I wait for her to go around to her little table and blanket fortress and then walk over to James, "I don't think Chris made it…" He looks at me shocked, "What?! What happened?" I sit down, telling him the story. "Sounds like he might still be there." "He made it sound like he wanted me to leave him…" "He did." I hear the door open as the others come back, a rabbit and some edible plants… At least they looked edible… We sit outside as they start the fire, cooking the rabbit. At least Chris won't be here any longer… I doubt I'll make it any later…


	6. Update 2

**Update 2**

 **Hey readers, I hate to tell you this but I'm kind of stuck. I know where to go, I just can't get there, but I do have a sneak peek for the new chapter.**

 **P.O.V.: Shiana**

I saw them surround the diner, they all stumbled and walked around. My friends were getting their bags packed up and ready, my sister looking for something as I run to her, "We have to go… C'mon." I pat her shoulders as I see the walkers get closer, step by step. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen, Jenny walking out and shooting her gun. I wish I was brave enough to do that, but not as stupid. "I'm looking for my birthday present mom gave me," Ariana said, tears running down her face. I feel her looks get to me as I search around her area, not seeing it. "Do you remember where you put it last?" "Yeah, it was by my bed…" I hear Jenny's screaming, only making the freak monsters more curious.


	7. Chapter 5: The Start to the End

**Hello, sorry for the long time between uploads… I am proud to present to you, one chapter of the three part finale. I thought about more stories such as a Monster Musume one, maybe a AU where they go to a high school. Cliché, I know, but I think it might be interesting if I try. Anyways, on with the chapter. If you've been wondering what happened to me, it's the school finals.**

 **P.O.V.: Jason**

 **(2 months later)**

I looked down, I made sure Jenny was asleep before I even thought of laying down, she means more to me than my own group, my own friends… I won't let a single thing hurt her. Ever.

I grabbed our nearest bottle of water, "Do you need water? Maybe something to eat? You've been sick for a while… I need you to rest." Shiana walks to us and gently shoos me away. I walk over to the little kitchen and look over everyone we had left. Not as many as when we made our little survival group… From twelve to five… Maybe there is no stopping this pandemic. "Jenny you okay," I cover my face and turn around, embarrassing myself. I look back to our small group. Jenny, Shiana, Ariana, myself, John, and Elias.

Shiana comes back to me and puts a hand on my shoulder shaking her head, "Jenny didn't make it, I'm sorry…" I look down and then to Jenny. She snickers a bit. "Wait, what!?"

 **P.O.V.: Shiana**

 **(2 weeks later)**

"Geez, you'd think Jason could take a joke, but nope, I must clean the windows too." I say sarcastically, trying to be loud enough for him to hear, but he doesn't respond. I began to hear loud screams, immediately sto my work and look around the dirty, road, seeing nothing. I looked to the small little woods like area. No movement.

In the blink of an eye, I saw them surround the diner, they all stumbled and walked around. My friends were getting their bags packed up and ready, my sister looking for something as I run to her. "We have to go, c'mon!" I pat her shoulders as I see the freaks get closer, step by step. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Jenny walks out and begins to shoot her gun. Jason nowhere to be seen. I wish I was brave like Jenny… but not as stupid. "I'm looking for my birthday present mom gave me," Ariana said, tears on her face. Her look gets to me as I search around the area, not seeing it. "Do you remember where you put it last?" "Yeah, by my bed area…" I hear Jenny's screaming, only making the monster freaks more curious.


	8. Chapter 6: All Alone

**Wow… I regret not updating but good news, I will update tonight and tomorrow, nothing is stopping me this time, nothing. So please enjoy. And also, I think you'll like how it ends… It has appearances from some characters from The Hellish World We Live In, with permission of course. BTW This is part two of the finale.**

 **Shiana P.O.V.**

I looked out one of the windows, seeing the large horde, stumbling, a load moan, almost like a roar with how many there were, coming from them and I held my sister's hand. "Maybe someone picked it up already," I said, trying to reassure her she didn't lose it. I didn't hear anything from her, was she scared, did she find it, or was I scared and wasn't paying attention? I don't care, I only want her safe. I looked back up.

"There are too many for us to take, I want you to get to the truck before they get here, you have about two minutes, no go." *I look at her, going through her stuff.

"Will you stop? It's not here! Get to the truck, NOW!" I instantly look around, we were the last ones here, and I yelled, the walkers hitting the glass and I get up, pulling my sister up as the glass warps slightly. I slowly walk, the only thing blocking them from us were the flimsy windows. "Go on, go in front of me…" My sister does what I say, and I watch them.

I looked down, then back to them as one of the windows break, they grab my sister and I try to pull her away, I get one of there arms off of her, my own strength throwing me back a bit and I cut my arm on one of the glass shards. I got up as fast as I could, but when I tried to reach her, she had been bitten on the shoulder and tears rushed down my face immediately, "NOO!" I picked up my sisters plank and tried to hit them, they pulled her through the window and I fell to the floor tears bursting out as I curled up.

I get up and slowly get to the back door, slowly opening the door and looking around, no walkers. The truck and my sister gone, I was left all alone here, no one to help me, no one.


	9. Chapter 7: Dreaming

**Ugh… I hate to end this… It's like saying goodbye, but I think there is a saying I could say, but that doesn't matter, Also, I am almost done with another chapter of another story I haven't mentioned in a while, a LONG while. I guess all I can say is this is the finale…**

 **Shiana P.O.V.**

 **1 week later**

I looked around and saw nothing but trees all around me… I knew I should've taken the other way, near the road, but I decided not to since it looked like this might have been a short cut, but I guess not… "Hey, Shiana, how much longer? Not much, just drink the water you packed, it should be with your bag. I don't have the water, James took it first, guess I'll stay thirsty…" I talked to myself not to feel less alone, but to get the attention of anyone out here, anyone.

I stopped by a large tree, sitting there, curled up. I begin to cry, thinking of the family I lost. My sister, my mother… I don't know how to feel, I feel lost… Broken, yet I want to feel something, so I cry. After what felt like an hour, I began to look through my bag, something to stop my crying, something distracting…

I decided that it would be best to just leave. I have nothing better to do anyways, except cry some more. I got up and walked for a bit, seeing the sun slowly set. Where to sleep… I kept thinking. I lied down near a large bush to keep me hidden from hunters, I knew it wouldn't protect me from the creatures though. As I was laying down, I cleaned the knife I had found in the back of one of them. A Bowie Knife.

I became extremely sleepy as night came by, I could barely move as my eyes closed.

I wake up shivering, but alive. I get up and stretch. "Good morning, Shiana, a lovely day isn't it? Why yes it is." I say again and looks around and picking up my bag and walking down, seeing a stream. I stop by and crouch down, drinking the water. Out of nowhere I hear a loud noise and run behind a tree, leaving my bag there. I hear a loud yell and look out, seeing a man with two swords and a girl being attacked. I had to help them.

I woke up and saw Drew by me, crying, but why? Had I cried in my sleep? Did he see something with me in my dream?


End file.
